


Movie Theater

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Hinata, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, first chapter is short, flirty kageyama, hinata is a cute customer idk, kageyama is a movie theater worker, movie theater AU, second is way longer than it needed to be my bad, they are dorks, they make fun of him lolol, yams and noya are hinata's friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Kageyama works at a movie theater. He sees hundreds of people each day, but none of them compare to the cute boy that just walked in the door.





	1. Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. I work in a movie theater so if this seems overly detailed then yeah that's why)
> 
> No, I have not gone through and edited this yet so please excuse typos.

"Thank you, enjoy your movie," said Kageyama for what felt like the billionth time that day. He forced himself to smile at the elderly couple he had just attended to. He reached forward and scooped a couple extra pieces of popcorn from the counter, throwing them away. If there was one thing he learned from working at a movie theater, it was that management took presentation very seriously.

He sighed, turning around to dump a batch of popcorn out of the kettle so it wouldn't burn. He added more popcorn seed to it and closed the doors to the large popper. A few coworkers moved and worked around him to finish helping their guests. Kageyama looked out into the lobby in front of him to make sure there were no more customers before deciding to refill napkins on the counters next to the cash registers. To put it simply, it was a small and tedious task for Kageyama.

Washing his hands for the hundredth time that day (or so it seemed), Kageyama watched as a group of guests walked out from a specific auditorium, indicating that a film had just ended. He watched as a few of his ushering coworkers immediately made their way to the theater, ready to clean up their mess. 

"Excuse me, sir!"

Kageyama turned around to observe a small child in front of him; a boy. He was freckly looking with brown hair.

"Can I help you?"

"My quarters got stuck in that machine over there!" complained the boy, who made a sour face at him.

"Sorry about that," Kageyama replied, "Let me grab some tokens for you so you can play another arcade game."

The boy crossed his arms, looking mean. Kageyama despised children.

Taking tokens from behind the counter, Kageyama made his way back to the front to hand them to the small boy. Without even a thanks, the boy ran off to the arcade once more to play more games. Sighing, Kageyama made his way back to the sink to wash his hands again.

"Kageyama!" a gruff voice said, "Sugawara is feeling sick so I'm sending him home. It's just going to be you back here holding down the fort."

"Fine," Kageyama responded. Of course.

"Just radio me if you need back up."

His manager turned away to make his way back upstairs and Kageyama rubbed over his face once. He looked around to see that he was indeed now alone behind the concession stand. He didn't expect to need any help since he was quite experienced and it was also a Tuesday afternoon. Most of the kids in the arcade would be returning home soon so that they would make their bedtimes since they had school tomorrow. It was mostly elderly people that chose to go to the movies at that time to avoid teenagers.

Kageyama dumped another batch of popcorn from the kettle and deemed that there was no need to make more. He decided to sweep some crushed up popcorn and kernels from behind the counter while he waited for more customers. 

However, he didn't have to wait very long. In that moment, a group of people began walking up to the doors to make their way inside. Kageyama grumbled to himself a little, setting the broom aside. As the people made their way in and walked up to him, Kageyama busied himself by logging into his register so that he would be ready to take their order straight away. 

Kageyama cleared his throat and said, "Hi, how can I help--"

He blinked a few times, staring at the boy in front of him. Kageyama felt his cheeks go hot.

"Um, hello," the boy said awkwardly back. 

"H... Hi..." Kageyama responded, shaking his head. He blinked again, looking down at the guest in front of him. He was a lot shorter than Kageyama, but the first thing the taller boy noticed was the customer's head of fiery orange hair. It was kooky and stood up in a hundred different directions. His eyes were brown and Kageyama saw warmth to them; warm, like the heat that came from a freshly made batch of popcorn.

"Um," Kageyama stuttered, "How... How are you today?"

The boy smiled up at him and Kageyama felt his legs go weak. "I'm okay... how're you?"

"I'm better now," Kageyama said flirtatiously, finally finding his words. He smirked down at the orange-haired boy in front of him, who's cheeks were growing red.

"Can, um, can I get three tickets, please?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh... to which movie?"

"Oh, right," the boy flushed, "I guess you need to know that."

Kageyama didn't really listen when the boy answered his question. His mind was in a daze as he stared down at the boy in front of him and he grew a little too focused on the boy's beautiful, round cheeks. They looked incredibly soft and Kageyama wanted to brush over them.

"R-Right... anything else I can get for you today?"

The boy smiled a small smile before turning to his friends and asking them if they wanted anything. Kageyama took the time to check him out from behind.

"Um, two drinks I guess. That size," the boy said, pointing to a stack next to Kageyama. Kageyama rang up the drinks on the register before grabbing the cups beside him. The boy went to reach for the cups at the same time and their fingers brushed together. The boy blushed hotly and turned around to hand the cups to his friends. Kageyama wished that at that moment they would choose to go fill them up so he could be alone with the boy, but they stuck around to wait on their friend.

"Anything else?" Kageyama asked, "Any popcorn?"

"Um--"

"It's fresh," Kageyama continued, "I just made a batch. It's nice and..." he looked the boy up and down teasingly, "hot."

The boy went bright pink, shrinking back a little. It took him a moment to respond, but he leaned closer to Kageyama and, as he brushed a piece of hair behind his own ear, whispered, "I bet it is."

Kageyama flushed a little, smirking hotly. The two of them barely acknowledged it when the boy's friends began giggling behind him.

"Your total is 18.90," Kageyama said and the boy dug into the pockets of his jacket for a moment before handing Kageyama a crumpled up bill.

"Sorry," the boy said, embarrassed, "It's a little wrinkled..."

"Not a problem," Kageyama said smoothly, digging some change out from his register. He grabbed some coins in his hand and the boy held out his palm. Kageyama made a point to slightly grab at the boy's hand with one hand as he put the coins in his hand with the other. He placed the tickets on top. The orange-haired stranger blushed.

"Enjoy your movie," Kageyama said closely, licking his lips a little. The boy smiled shyly.

"Thank you, sir," he replied before giving him another shy smile. He turned around to walk with his friends but Kageyama did not miss it when one of them said,

"Damn, Hinata, who knew you were such a flirt?"

"Shut up!"

As the three of them walked away, Kageyama watched them. He felt a bit like a stalker, but he couldn't help it. The boy was wearing tight jeans and Kageyama couldn't help but check him out a little, especially when he was so cute. It made Kageyama smile a little as he thought about how his day was instantly better from their small interaction.

A while later, as he was placing hot dogs in buns to be served later, Kageyama heard someone behind him clear his throat. Kageyama cursed himself a bit and called, "I'll help you in just a moment!" He quickly wrapped up the hot dogs and placed them in the warmer, taking off his plastic gloves.

Turning around, Kageyama said, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine!"

Kageyama's eyes snapped up, his heart beating a little quicker when he recognized the boy's voice. Kageyama smiled, taking a step forward closer to his register. The boy looked away, blushing hotly. Kageyama looked behind him and was rejoiced when he saw that the boy's friends had remained in the theater. The lobby was empty and the two of them were now completely alone.

"U-Um," the boy said, looking down at his feet. He glanced up a little to look at the candies behind a glass shelf in front of the register. "I can't decide of what candy to get..."

"Hm," Kageyama said, leaning over the counter to rest his elbow on it and placed his jaw in his palm. The boy and him were now incredibly close. Kageyama looked down at the shelf of candy, even though he already knew what each of them were. 

"Well, are you more of a chocolate person or a fruity person?" Kageyama asked, looking up to look into the boy's eyes. Now that he was bent over, the two of them were face-to-face in height. The boy bit his lip a little.

"What do you like?" he asked nervously.

"Me?" Kageyama teased, "I like the sour candy... I also like the gummies... and... people with pretty eyes..." Kageyama whispered the last part, looking into chocolate brown eyes. The boy blushed, smiling at him. He watched as the boy tucked a piece of hair behind his ear again. It was impossibly cute.

"I kind of like those things, too..." he responded dreamily. Kageyama looked back down at the candy.

"I would go with those," he said, pointing down at a box of sour gummy snacks, "They're my favorite."

"O-Oh," the boy responded, clearing his throat. "Yeah, okay. I'll take those."

Kageyama reached under the counter to grab the candy before sliding it back to the boy, who was handing him more money.

"How rude of your friends to leave you all alone," Kageyama said as he pulled out the change, passing it to him.

"Oh, it's no problem," the boy said, "I... I wanted them to stay in the theater..."

Kageyama blinked a few times, flushing a little. He smiled gently to the boy, who clutched the candy box tightly to his chest.

"Enjoy your candy," Kageyama flirtatiously said, "It can get a little sticky..."

The boy blushed before giggling a little, "Thanks."

However, the boy didn't budge right away. Instead, he continued to clutch the candy as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Do... do you need something else?" Kageyama asked hesitantly, but he didn't really want the boy to leave.

"Oh!" the boy said suddenly, face pure red, "N-No... no, nothing... thanks!" he squeaked and he ran back to the theater, feeling embarrassed. Kageyama hummed, laughing to himself a little. He turned around, sighing loudly. He wished he had asked for the boy's name and immediately his mind wandered to whether or not the boy was single.

However, he didn't wonder long. One of the boy's friends came back out to the empty lobby again, smirking.

"Hey," the boy said, and Kageyama finally examined him to his fullest. He was even shorter than the other boy but his hair was black and spiky looking with a random blonde streak in the front. Kageyama wondered if it was dyed or natural.

"So, here's the thing..." the boy said, "My friend bought this candy from you, but he didn't really want it."

Kageyama tilted his head to the side. The boy chuckled loudly.

"He'd kill me if he knew I told you this, but really he just wanted an excuse to talk to you alone and read your name tag so he could figure out what your name was."

Kageyama blinked a few times, "He... what?"

"Yeah... before our movie started he kept going on about how he thought he might pass out from embarrassment because of how silly he acted around you." The boy smirked, "But like I said, he'd kill me if he found out I told you this..."

"Oh, really?" Kageyama smirked, feeling cool. 

"Yeah. So like I said, we don't really need the candy. Is there anyway we can get the money back? We didn't open it."

"Yeah, yeah," Kageyama said, "Of course..." He gave the boy a refund. As the boy began to walk away, Kageyama stopped him.

"Here," he told him, "He... he can keep the candy."

The boy tilted his head the side and smiled playfully. He took the candy again and began to walk away, only Kageyama stopped him for a second time.

"He really talked about me?"

The boy laughed loudly, "Yep, he did. He thinks you're cute."

Kageyama licked his lips devilishly. "Your movie is ending soon, right?" the boy nodded and so the taller of the two continued, "You should... you guys should maybe... come back around here when it's over. And you can tell me all about how much you liked the candy."

The boy nodded, winking at him. "Will do."

Kageyama smiled as the boy turned away for a final time and made his way back to his auditorium. Kageyama felt extremely giddy, turning around and humming happily to himself. His heart was beating fast and loud at the new information he had learned. It was almost impossible for him to concentrate on work; he had even burned a whole batch of popcorn because he forgot to dump it. He accidentally charged a person for something they didn't buy out of nervousness of seeing the boy again.

However, as the movie he was in ended and he saw people flooding out of the theater, Kageyama quickly fixed his appearance a little. As he watched for the boy, his heart dropped a little when his manager came downstairs.

He only half-listened as his manager told him, "... just got here, so you can clock off now."

Kageyama blinked a few times.

"Hey, did you hear me?" his boss snapped and Kageyama blinked.

"Uh, uh, yeah," Kageyama said. His eyes kept glancing over to the theater that was emptying. He didn't want to miss the boy and his friends.

As one of his coworkers walked past him to start work, Kageyama's boss yelled at him again to leave. Kageyama sighed, taking one final glance at the theater before walking into the back to grab his stuff. He clocked off and hurriedly ran out the side before he missed the small group. However, as Kageyama looked at the outside of the auditorium and he watched a few of his other coworkers go inside to clean it, he knew he had missed them.

Disappointed, Kageyama let out a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair before shrugging on his leather jacket and turning around. His heart beat picked up when he realized that the boy and his friends hadn't left yet, and were currently at the concession stand where he had just been. Smirking coolly, Kageyama walked up to them.

Making his way up to the counter, Kageyama stopped right next to them and got the attention of the coworker they were talking to behind the counter. They stopped talking when they realized Kageyama was right beside them.

"I left my gloves, can you hand them to me?" he asked his coworker behind the counter. He watched as she hurried off to the back to retrieve Kageyama's gloves for him. Kageyama turned to his right a bit, looking down to see that the orange-haired boy had been staring at him. He gave him a small wink and smiled when the boy blushed and looked away. His friends snickered beside him.

"Here you go," his coworker said and Kageyama thanked her before putting them on. Kageyama turned to the boy.

"May I walk you out?" he asked and the boy nodded hurriedly. His friends quickly went on ahead and the two of them walked slowly side-by-side.

"What's your name?" Kageyama asked and the smaller boy messed with a loose thread on his jacket.

"Hinata..." he replied shyly. Kageyama smirked.

"I'm Kageyama," he said, introducing himself. The boy flushed a little, looking up at him.

"Did you like the candy?" Kageyama asked and Hinata smiled.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "You were right. It's very good."

"I'm glad."

There was a small silence as Kageyama held the door open for him.

"You... you just got off work?" Hinata asked tentatively and Kageyama nodded in response.

"Yeah," he said verbally, watching as the sun had just set. "I'm headed home."

Hinata responded quietly, "Oh," and looked down at his feet. Kageyama grinned at how Hinata's ears had begun to slowly turn red.

The two of them looking up to watch as Hinata's friends got into a car up ahead, they each felt their heart drop a little at knowing that they were about to part ways.

"Hey, um," Kageyama gulped, "Could I maybe... have your number?"

"Yes!" Hinata responded immediately, then looking down a bit in embarrassment. Kageyama thought it was incredibly cute.

Kageyama handed Hinata his phone, waiting for him to type in his number. Hinata smiled up at him, handing it back.

"Y... You can text me any time," Hinata gasped, "I... Those two nerds are my only friends, so... I'm never busy."

"How?" Kageyama asked and Hinata stared up at him, puzzled. "How is it that a cutie like you isn't more popular?"

Hinata turned even more red, smiling shyly. "I... I don't know..." 

Kageyama breathed in, blinking a few times as they stopped outside of the car. "I get in to movies for free, you know... maybe we could see one some time."

"Yeah!" Hinata agreed, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Cool," Kageyama smiled, "I'll text you soon, then... Hinata."

"Yeah..." Hinata sighed dreamily, "Please do that... Kageyama."

Kageyama smiled, waving goodbye a final time before he turned around to head out to his car. As he shut the door behind him, he turned the keys, pulled out, and then stepped on the gas. Kageyama didn't waste any time. He needed to get home quickly so that he could text the cute boy that had taken over his feelings that day.


	2. Movie Theater 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my Kagehina Movie Theater thing where Kageyama works at a movie theater.
> 
> OR Kageyama and Hinata go on their first date. And then the second. And then the third.
> 
> Stupid thing I wrote that was way longer than it needed to be.

Kageyama spent another moment prepping himself in the bathroom mirror. His leather jacket hugged his shoulders tightly. He thought it made him look ten times cooler than he actually was. He combed some fingers through his black hair and studied his face, wiping at some bags under his eyes. His jeans were tucked into his boots and were laced up tightly. Kageyama was going for a slightly biker look to impress his date.

He knew it was stupid to get so worked up about something so small, but he hadn't had a first date in a long time so naturally he was nervous. The boy Kageyama was meeting was cute and small and they'd barely shared more than a few words in person, yet Kageyama still felt like he knew him. Maybe that was because they were both so flirty when they were texting one another. Kageyama shuddered. He was really looking forward to this date.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kageyama made his way back out into the lobby of the movie theater he knew all too well. He waited by the front doors so that Hinata would see him right away and wouldn't miss him. It was four minutes past six. They had agreed to meet at exactly six o'clock so that they could share a little time before the movie to chat. However, Hinata was running slightly late. Kageyama didn't really like that aspect of his date. He wanted him to get their as early as possible so they could talk before the movie. Of course, Kageyama had taken it a step too far and arrived an entire half an hour early, but that wasn't the point.

Kageyama was about to text Hinata a simple 'where are you', but at that same moment he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Hinata.

'so sorry, I'm on my way!!!!!!! stupid noya was late to my house, he's dropping me off!'

Kageyama smiled a little. He had heard a lot about Hinata's friend, Noya, since the two had had that small encounter a couple of weeks ago.

'It's fine! I'm already here waiting by the front.' Kageyama hurriedly texted him this, twiddling his thumbs. Hinata didn't reply, so Kageyama continued to wait.

Nine minutes past six. He wondered how far away Hinata lived.

'almost there!!! I told him to speed lol'

Kageyama chuckled a little at Hinata's text, pondering whether or not the boy was just as excited to see him as he was to see Hinata. He looked up at that moment to see one of his coworkers staring at him. It was Sugawara. He was giving him a thumbs up. Kageyama shook his head at him.

Kageyama leaned against a pole beside the entrance. He decided to play a level or two of this dumb game he had on his phone. He didn't particularly enjoy it, but it was a nice way to pass the time. 

The entire time he spent twiddling on his phone, Kageyama could smell fresh popcorn being made. Damn, it smelled good. He was really hungry. However, he wanted to wait and suggest going out to dinner with Hinata after the movie to spend more time with him, so Kageyama sat in silence as his stomach occasionally growled.

A little while after six, exactly thirteen minutes after six, Hinata finally arrived. Kageyama didn't see him at first, suddenly becoming too invested in his game, but he looked up and put his phone away when he heard a door open. Kageyama instantly smiled when he saw the small boy, who hadn't managed to see him just yet. Kageyama wandered a little closer to him.

"Hey," he said and Hinata turned around, face white. He grinned suddenly up at Kageyama when he recognized him.

"Hi..." replied Hinata shyly. Kageyama was hoping he could make Hinata blush that night.

"You look... really cute," Kageyama said, feeling a little embarrassed. Hinata turned a little pink.

"Thank you," Hinata mumbled. He wasn't looking at the taller boy in front of him, too focused on the bright white tennis shoes on his feet instead.

"Are you ready?" asked Kageyama and Hinata nodded a small nod. Kageyama escorted him up to the concession stand and Hinata drunkenly followed.

When they were greeted by Sugawara, Kageyama told him which movie they were seeing. It was a horror movie that Kageyama picked out. He had asked Hinata his thoughts on horror films and the boy had told him that he absolutely loved scary movies, so it was a perfect fit for the both of them.

"Do you want anything?" Kageyama asked Hinata. Hinata shook his head, still looking away. "Are you sure?" Kageyama tried and Hinata still wouldn't look at him. Kageyama smiled suddenly. "If... If I bought a candy, would you share it with me?"

Hinata's eyes looked up for just a second before he looked down again. "Okay..."

Kageyama paid for the candy and the two of them made their way to the auditorium. Once they were inside, they paused at the bottom of the stairs and Kageyama asked,

"Where do you want to sit?"

Hinata flushed a little as he responded, "Um... anywhere is fine..."

"Even in the very front row?"

Hinata chuckled nervously, "Well... maybe not that spot..."

Kageyama smiled. "To be honest... the very top row in the middle is my favorite place to sit."

"Ah!" Hinata gasped, finally looking up at Kageyama excitedly, "That's my favorite spot, too! You can see the whole theater!"

Realizing he had gotten a little over excited, Hinata quickly looked down again. Kageyama laughed a little.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Kageyama lead the way all the way up the stairs, clambering his way to the center. He took a seat one seat over from where he normally sat so that Hinata could have the chair right under the projector. Hinata sat down quietly beside him.

"This is okay, right?" Kageyama asked. Hinata simply nodded. Kageyama bit his lip and checked the time. Nineteen minutes past six. Their movie was starting soon and the theater wasn't even that packed. 

"Are you excited for the movie?" Kageyama tried. He didn't like small talk a lot, but he wanted to talk to Hinata a little before the movie started.

"Yeah..." Hinata said barely above a whisper. He was playing with a string on his jacket. Kageyama bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly and Hinata blushed, turning his head away.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Kageyama licked over his lips. He was watching the blood rush to Hinata's ears. 

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Hinata clenched up a little, shrinking. Kageyama grinned a bit.

"I was nervous, too."

Hinata finally turned to look at him a bit. Kageyama continued.

"I... I got here thirty minutes early because I was so nervous of being late. I actually started getting ready an hour before I even needed to." Kageyama turned a little pink, saying, "I was excited to see you again... but I'm not nervous anymore. You're here in front of me and now I feel relaxed."

Hinata felt his face turn entirely red. At first, he simply blinked at Kageyama, but then Hinata cracked a wide smile, laughing quietly, eyes screwing shut. When he opened them again, his eyes looked much softer than they had before. Kageyama smiled at him. Hinata scooted a bit closer to him.

The two of them talked about nothing in particular. Mostly just about the movie theater and how long Kageyama had worked there. They talked about his coworkers and Hinata talked about his friends. He apologized for being late and Kageyama brushed it off.

When the previews started, Kageyama asked him about what his favorite horror movie was. Hinata didn't really have an exact answer, but he had a few that he really liked. He talked about which types of movies really scared him and which movies he didn't care for at all. Kageyama loved Hinata's voice and so naturally he was all ears when the smaller boy spoke.

"I hope this movie is really scary," Hinata said, "I haven't seen one that really scared me in a while."

"Same here," Kageyama agreed, "I've heard good things about it, though."

Hinata hummed, eyes trained on the screen. Kageyama thought he looked irresistible in that moment.

The movie started and Hinata and Kageyama both leaned a little closer to one another, arm rest separating them. The opening credits rolled and a female came on screen. Kageyama thought she was a rather attractive looking lady. He heard Hinata shuffle a bit and Kageyama smiled to himself. He could smell Hinata from how close they were and the boy smelt incredibly good. He took a careful glance sideways at him and licked his lips; Hinata was extremely cute.

As the movie continued, Kageyama tried his best to quiet his heart beat. He didn't want Hinata to hear it beating so loudly. It'd be so long since he'd been on a date; he didn't want to mess it up. However, Hinata seemed focused on the movie so Kageyama didn't have to worry.

When a joke was made in the film, Hinata giggled cutely. It made Kageyama's heart beat even faster. Hinata had the cutest laugh. Kageyama found him even more attractive when the smaller boy laughed. He noticed that Hinata was playing with his fingers in his laps and Kageyama suddenly wanted to hold them. He leaned over to Hinata a bit.

"Can I, uh," hiccuped Kageyama, "can I hold your hand?"

Hinata snapped his head to look him in the eyes. Kageyama turned bright red, feeling his ears go hot.

"S-Sure," Hinata stuttered, lifting his hand up a bit. Kageyama reached over the armrest, gently interlocking their fingers. They rested their intertwined hands on top of Hinata's leg. Hinata took that moment to scoot closer to the arm rest, lifting his other hand to hesitantly rest on top of the other boy's arm that was covering his. He blushed furiously. Kageyama noticed.

They stayed like that the rest of the movie, simply holding hands. It became hard to focus on the film in front of him after that, for Hinata was too worried about his palm becoming sweaty and then Kageyama wouldn't want to hold his hand anymore. He felt himself shake a bit but wished he wouldn't. He didn't want Kageyama to see that he was still a little nervous.

Kageyama felt extremely relaxed after that. Holding Hinata's hand made him extremely calm. Hinata's hand was tiny and warm in his own. He didn't feel any callouses or imperfections at all, instead they were incredibly smooth. He wondered if Hinata had put on lotion earlier that day.

The movie was nearly over but the pair didn't really care. The movie wasn't that interesting to either of them. They had spent the remainder snacking on the candy Kageyama had bought and locking eyes before hurriedly looking away out of nervousness. Kageyama hated himself for feeling so weak around the other boy.

When the ending credits began to roll, Kageyama reluctantly drew his hand away from Hinata. He stretched his back out, standing up to stretch his legs, too. Hinata did the same.

The lights came on and Hinata followed Kageyama closely as the two of them made their way down the stairs and out of the auditorium. Kageyama threw away the candy box and he guided Hinata outside of the theater into the chilly night air. It was around forty minutes past eight at that point.

"So..." asked Hinata quietly, "What did you think?"

Kageyama blinked down at him, answering, "I think... that that was a pretty shitty movie."

Hinata sighed out in relief, "Oh, thank goodness you said that! I don't know what I would've done if you thought that movie was actually good!"

Kageyama laughed. "It wasn't at all! I'm glad we have a mutual understanding."

Hinata smiled up at the taller boy, then looked down. They were both a bit silent. Remembering his plan, Kageyama quickly asked,

"Um... are... are you hungry, maybe?"

Staring up at Kageyama, Hinata tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," Kageyama cleared his throat, "I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go get some dinner before you have to go home?" Hinata pondered the thought for a moment and Kageyama added, "And we can talk about how terrible that movie was! If... if you're feeling up to it..." He couldn't help but feel a little uncool in that moment.

Hinata gave him a small grin. "Okay, sure."

Kageyama gave him a relieved sigh and a smile. He allowed Hinata to follow him down to his truck, unlocking the vehicle. He went to the passenger's side and opened the door for the orange-haired boy.

"S-Sorry, my car's a little messy," Kageyama chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. To be honest, he had actually gone out earlier that day and vacuumed out his car just so that it wouldn't look messy for Hinata. The smaller boy smiled.

"It's not messy at all," he reassured, climbing in and settling as Kageyama shut the door. He quickly walked around and got into the driver's seat. Hinata shivered a little and Kageyama looked at him before turning the key.

"Are you cold?" he asked and Hinata gave him a very small and shy not. Kageyama started the car and turned the heater on and Hinata thanked him.

"I'm sorry if I make you car sick," Kageyama told him hurriedly, "Some people don't really take to my driving. But if you feel sick at all then please let me know."

"Okay," Hinata said.

"And if you get too hot with the heater on, just tell me and I'll turn it off."

"Okay."

"And if you're feeling too cramped then don't hesitate to back up the seat--"

"Kageyama," Hinata giggled cutely, "I'm fine, really."

Kageyama's heart sped up at an alarming rate when Hinata said his name. It made him chuckle along with him.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Kageyama then broke it by asking, "What kind of music are you in to?"

"Hmm," Hinata hummed, "I like really anything. As long as it's not country, I can't stand it!"

"Me neither!" Kageyama said in disbelief, "I hate country music!"

"Really?" replied Hinata in surprise, "I'm glad, then. We never have to listen to it when we're together!"

The thought of being together with Hinata made Kageyama's heart lurch in an astounding way. Kageyama turned on the radio and the two listened to a few songs in silence on the way there, occasionally commenting on a particular song they each enjoyed.

Kageyama pulled up to a restaurant he had picked out and parked. It was nothing fancy at all, but it was nicer than any fast food place because they had hosts to seat people. Kageyama bit his lip and turned to Hinata.

"Is this place okay?" he asked, "It's nothing fancy, but--"

"It's fine," Hinata said reassuringly, "It's perfect, actually. I would just get nervous if we went somewhere too fancy."

Kageyama sighed in relief. He had been thinking the same thing. He turned off his truck and then stepped out as Hinata did the same. He locked the car and the two of them set off to the entrance, where Kageyama opened the door for him in a very gentlemanly way. Hinata turned a little pink at the gesture.

When they'd gone inside and a host had seated them, they pair began glancing at their menus. There was almost too much to choose from.

"Hi there!" a voice said to them, and the two looked up to see a tall, ugly looking boy staring down at them. He had a lot of acne around his cheeks and a square nose. However, he had pretty looking eyes and he seemed extremely enthusiastic when he said, "I'll be your server this evening! Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Um, just some water, please," Hinata said politely and Kageyama asked for the same. The waiter left and the two of them were left alone again to look through the food options.

"Oh my," Hinata gasped quietly, "there's too much to choose from!"

Kageyama chuckled a little, "I know, how is anyone supposed to pick just one thing?"

"What... what do you like, Kageyama?" asked Hinata sweetly, looking up to stare into his eyes. Kageyama felt sweat run down the back of his neck.

"U-Uh," he stumbled, "I'm... I don't know. I'm kind of a chicken type of guy."

"Me too," Hinata said, smiling, "I like fried potatoes, too."

"Oh yeah," Kageyama agreed, "with a lot of salt on them--"

"And ketchup!" giggled Hinata and Kageyama wanted to die and go to heaven right there. "Is that what you're going to get?"

"Yeah, probably," Kageyama replied and then added, "You can get anything you want."

Hinata looked away shyly, whispering, "It's kind of expensive."

"Don't worry about that," Kageyama said quickly, "I am treating you."

"You already treated me to our movie, though," Hinata said, "And candy..."

"But I have a lot of money in my wallet that I don't need, so who else could I spend it on?" Kageyama grinned down at him, lowering his voice a bit to say confidently, "I like you, so I want to treat you to a nice date."

Hinata blushed the hardest Kageyama had ever seen him. His face was almost as red as a tomato and his eyes were shimmering with the sweetest shine. The smaller boy tried, but could not hide a very wide smile that spread across his face. Kageyama wanted to kiss him.

Their server came back at that moment and asked if they were ready to order. Kageyama ordered what the pair had just been discussing moments before and the server hummed before scribbling it down. However, he smiled very widely down at Hinata and asked politely, "And what about you?"

"Uhm," Hinata whispered quietly, "I'll have the same, please."

"Of course, cutie," he said and scribbled it down. Hinata and Kageyama both tensed up. "I'll have it right out for you!" he added and only looked at the smaller boy when he said it. He walked away and the air around them shifted. 

Hinata was feeling extremely uncomfortable in that moment and Kageyama was feeling slightly annoyed. He didn't want somebody else flirting with his date. However, he decided that maybe the waiter was just trying to be friendly and let it slide.

As they waited on their food and sipped at their water, the two talked about themselves. Kageyama asked when Hinata's birthday was and the other asked about the taller's favorite color. They talked about hobbies and movies. Then they talked about the movie they had just seen and laughed as they discussed the corny parts.

"Seriously, her acting was TERRIBLE!"

"I know!" Hinata laughed, "And the romance in it was so unnecessary!"

"Right? They could've used all of those bullshit scenes on more backstory instead! There wasn't enough of it, you couldn't even tell what the entire plot was!"

"You and I should be writing films one day," Hinata suggested jokingly, "We'd be millionaires!"

At that moment, Hinata's phone buzzed on the table. He glanced over at it and bit his lip, picking up his phone to type something out.

"Is everything okay?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Hinata apologized, "I forgot to tell my friends I was staying out a bit later and they got a bit worried."

"Your friends texted you that?"

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like they're actually my parents!" Hinata laughed, "But I'm spending the night at one of their house's tonight and they were wondering when they needed to come and get me."

"I can drop you off," Kageyama suggested.

"Oh, no!" Hinata said, eyes widening, "You've already taken me out, I'd hate to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," Kageyama insisted, "I'd like to drive you home... er, well, sort of home."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, then." He typed out a quick reply to let his friends know he was okay before he set his phone down again. He was just about to ask Kageyama another question when their food arrived.

"For you," the server mumbled as he handed Kageyama his plate, then turned to Hinata with a broad grin as he excitedly said, "And for you! Can I get you anything else?"

"U-Um, just some ketchup, maybe," asked Hinata shyly.

"Of course!" He ran off hurriedly and returned in less than a minute. He handed Hinata the bottle and then leaned a little close. "Are you doing alright tonight?"

"Um... yes," Hinata replied politely. Kageyama felt his eyebrows furrow.

"I wish people as stunning as you came in more often," the server said bluntly and Kageyama choked. Hinata felt his entire face go red and his eyes widen in shock at the comment. The smaller boy lifted a tentative hand up to his head and brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. Kageyama felt his blood boil. He thought Hinata was incredibly cute when he made such a small gesture and he wanted him to only do that toward him.

Hinata didn't say anything, merely stared down at his lap in embarrassment. The server said, "Well, enjoy your meal!" and then walked off. Hinata was still incredibly red and did not move. He was feeling incredibly stupid in that moment and embarrassed in front of Kageyama, especially since they had been having such a nice time.

Kageyama didn't look at Hinata. He was focused on the table just below him. His fists were clenched in anger and his face screwed up in rage. He was able to dismiss what their server had said the first time, but now he was just all out disgusted that he had flirted with Hinata. Noticing that Kageyama was flustered, Hinata gulped. He opened his mouth a little and whispered very, very softly,

"Kageyama... um," Kageyama looked up at him, face softening a bit. Hinata would not meet his gaze as he finished, "I'm... I'm having a really nice time... with you."

The raven-haired boy felt calm instantly. Any anger he felt had vanished with Hinata's words. At first, he could only stare ahead at the red-faced, orange-haired boy in front of him, but he slowly felt his lips twitch up as he responded,

"Yeah... me too, Hinata." Hinata turned a slight red before he looked directly into Kageyama's eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Kageyama felt his entire body swoon.

The two looked at one another and exchanged a small smile. The incident before was forgotten.

As the two dipped their potatoes in ketchup and talked, the mood around them felt incredibly wonderful. The two of them felt any nervous feeling drain away as they enthusiastically talked about nothing. It was fun discussing new things and simply learning things about the other that they didn't know about each other. To put it simply, the two were having an amazing time.

Even when their server returned a while later after they'd finished eating, their moods could not be destroyed. He had tried to make another flirty attempt at Hinata, but they both simply ignored him as they only had eyes for each other. Kageyama took the bill and gave their waiter a nastily small tip before standing up, reaching out his hand for Hinata to help the smaller boy out of the booth. 

Once they were both back in Kageyama's truck, the two sat for a moment as the heater was blasted, warming them both up. Hinata was shivering and Kageyama had scooted a bit closer to him, rubbing over his shoulders to warm him up. Even when Kageyama asked if Hinata was feeling a bit warmer, Hinata said "kind of" just so Kageyama would continue to touch him. It made the smaller boy squeal on the inside.

After a few moments, Kageyama pulled away and buckled his seat belt. He asked Hinata for directions to his friends' house and then pulled out of the parking lot. Hinata and Kageyama listened to more music and sang along to a few tunes they both knew. Hinata felt warm sitting in Kageyama's presence. After their date, he had already come to like the raven-haired boy a lot more. He wished the night would never end.

As Hinata told him to make a few turns, Kageyama realized that he was feeling the same way. He wished that Hinata didn't have to leave. He wanted to spend more time with the boy.

His feelings held strong as he pulled into a driveway he'd never seen before. It was dark and an outside light was on. Hinata smiled over at Kageyama.

"Can I walk you to the door?" he asked and Hinata blushed a little before nodding. Kageyama quickly got out of the car so that he'd beat Hinata at opening the passenger door. He took Hinata's hand again and helped him climb out of the truck, letting his fingers linger against Hinata's a little longer than necessary. He shut the door and walked Hinata a few feet up to the front door. When they were on the porch, the two stopped and faced each other in silence.

"I... had a lot of fun tonight," Hinata admitted, cheeks pink. Kageyama agreed as he stared down at Hinata, who was looking up at him with wide, bright eyes.

"Um," Kageyama swallowed, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Probably just grabbing breakfast with my friends," responded Hinata, "Why?"

"Uh... maybe it's too soon, but... I'd like to take you out again," Kageyama finished, biting his lip. "There's this really cool arcade I want to take you to. They have pizza and stuff and well, I don't know if you like that... and I mean, I guess it's a little kiddish, too, since it's an arcade--"

"I'd love to go," Hinata interrupted, smiling, "But only if you let me treat you to food this time."

Kageyama rolled his eyes playfully, chuckling, "Fine, fine." He looked down at Hinata, blushing a little and biting his lip as he added, "So, then... it's a date."

"Yeah," Hinata replied dreamily, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Where should I... pick you up? And when?" Kageyama asked and Hinata told him that he'd probably still be at the same place.

"Okay, then I'll see you around 2 tomorrow," Kageyama grinned and Hinata nodded. The two stood facing each other for another moment. "Can I, uh... can I hug you?" asked Kageyama and he felt extremely stupid and uneasy asking such a ridiculous question. However, Hinata gave a small laugh and nodded, scooting a little closer to Kageyama. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's middle and Kageyama reached down to hug around Hinata's shoulders.

They stayed like that longer than necessary, simply sharing each other's warmth. Hinata was blushing heavily, eyes squeezed shut as he rested his head against Kageyama's warm chest. The taller boy smelled incredibly good and he wanted to breathe in his scent forever. Kageyama wondered if the smaller boy could hear his rapid heart beat as he gently smoothed over Hinata's hair.

When the two pulled apart, they were smiling widely. They stood there for a moment, staring into the others' eyes for a moment, taking in the other's appearance. Finally, Hinata broke the silence by saying,

"I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Kageyama replied drunkenly, "Tomorrow."

"I'll text you, okay?"

"Yeah... text..."

"Kageyama," Hinata giggled sweetly and Kageyama was brought of his small trance at the noise, "Are you listening?"

Kageyama blushed in embarrassment, chuckling, "Yeah, of course. Have a good night, Hinata."

"Yeah. Have... sweet dreams, Kageyama," Hinata added shyly as he opened the door to his friends house, turned around to give Kageyama once last hesitant smile, and then shut the door. Kageyama let out a loud sigh, clutching at his heart as he laughed loudly in relief. He walked quickly back to his truck and hopped in, shutting the door. 

Even as he drove home and texted Hinata as he lay in bed that night, Kageyama felt extremely restless. He wanted to fast forward in time to the next day so that he could see Hinata again. Thoughts completely on the smaller boy, Kageyama fell asleep that night just as Hinata wished; with extremely sweet dreams.

***

Kageyama accidentally slept in until noon the next day. He wanted to wake up earlier so that he would really have time to primp himself, but his body and mind got the best of him. So he quickly grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. He wanted to take some extra time shampooing and conditioning his hair so that it'd look extra soft.

When he got out of the shower, Kageyama dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. Even though he had showered (what he thought to be) quickly, it still took him twenty minutes. His phone had buzzed and he immediately went over to it, heart thumping fast. He had four new messages from Hinata.

good morning! :)

I'm really looking forward to today!!!

look! my friends and I made pancakes for breakfast instead of going out and look how flat they look!!!!! guess I'm not a chef!

And then there was the most recent one,

hey, r u still asleep, sleepyhead???

Kageyama felt his heart lurch. He quickly typed out a response.

Hey, good morning! But I guess it's afternoon, now haha. I just got out of the shower but I'm looking forward to our date today, too :)

He set his phone down and then dried his hair with a towel until it was damp and then blow dried it. It came out looking flat no matter what he tried to do with it, even if he gelled it back. He checked his face for tired spots and rubbed his fingers around them and then brushed his teeth before changing into some clothes.

Kageyama made his way downstairs with his phone in his pocket to eat a small bowl of cereal. He ate quickly in hopes that maybe it would make time go by faster. When he was done, Kageyama quickly washed the bowl and then pulled on some socks and shoes before checking the time again. It was only fifty minutes past twelve. He groaned.

Taking the extra time to check himself out, Kageyama paused only when he heard his phone vibrate again. It was, of course, Hinata.

I've been up for hours!!!!! was too excited to sleep lol. did u already eat, kageyama?

Kageyama responded and then laid back on his bed, smiling to himself. He wanted time to hurry itself so that he could see a particular orange-haired boy again. He read another message from Hinata when it was sent but did not expect to see a selfie of the boy.

my friends and I went out for a stroll! its chilly outside, u should remember to bring a jacket!!!!! they wanna say hi to u later, is that okay??

Kageyama clicked on the picture Hinata had sent him, examining the photo. Hinata was in the center, taking the picture and looking cute as he always did. He had a big smile on his face and his eyes were extremely bright. He could tell it was slightly cold outside by the pinkness to the boy's cheeks. Kageyama grinned at the sight of him. 

On either side of him were his two friends, the same two that were at the movies with him a few weeks before. Kageyama had talked to only one of them that day, the shorter one with the black, spiky hair and dark eyes. The other one was taller than the two of them and had brownish hair with a ton of freckles over his cheeks and nose. The three of them looked incredibly happy, Kageyama noticed, like they were all genuinely having fun with one another. But Kageyama couldn't stop looking at the dorky, orange-haired kid in the middle.

Taking a few more minutes to stalk Hinata in the picture, Kageyama finally exited out to type out another reply, speaking exactly what was on his mind.

You look really cute :)

After a minute, Kageyama flushed a little at the realization that he had ignored everything else Hinata had said and quickly added to his first text,

I'd be happy to officially meet your friends, too. They seem cool.

Kageyama sighed, rubbing over his face and resting an arm against his eyes. His phone lay face down on his lap. It didn't take long for the other boy to reply.

my friends r making fun of me now bcus I'm blushing so thanks for that!!!!!!!! I'm blaming u for my embarrassment!!!!

Laughing a little, Kageyama smiled quietly to himself, flipping over on his bed to reply to him.

The two continued to talk back and forth until it was finally time for Kageyama to leave to pick Hinata up from his friends house. He couldn't run out of the house fast enough, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him. He hopped into his truck at warp speed and then slammed on the gas to quickly drive over there.

Even though he was really excited to see Hinata again, Kageyama couldn't hide the fact that he was really nervous. He was afraid of accidentally embarrassing himself in front of the other male. He had developed a crush on the boy in their short time of knowing each other and Kageyama really wanted things to work out between them.

A while later and Kageyama was finally pulling into a familiar looking driveway he had only seen once before. He gulped a little, taking his time to breathe before he shot Hinata a quick text to let him know he had arrived. After he'd done that, he stepped out of his truck and locked the vehicle, hesitantly walking up the driveway to the front door.

As soon as he was about to knock on the door, Kageyama heard a loud scream. He froze a little at the sound before biting his lip and then knocking a few times on the door. Silence. And then he heard another loud scream.

He waited only for a few seconds before he heard another noise, like someone saying something but it was extremely muffled and he couldn't make it out. Then he heard a, "Shut up, shut up!" and Kageyama couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Well?" he heard someone shout, "Open the door, stupid!"

"Go away!" Kageyama heard, and this time he recognized Hinata's voice, "I don't need you guys crowding him!"

Kageyama snorted, trying to cover up his laughter.

Then he heard a sharp slapping sound and a loud, "OW!"

"Hinata, if you don't open the door then I will!" he heard someone else say.

"Shut up, you messed up my hair!"

"Hinata, open--"

"Go AWAY!"

Kageyama let out a small chuckle before knocking on the door again. There was a silence. A second later and the door slowly opened. Hinata peeked through a small gap, smiling.

"Hi, Kageyama!"

"Hi," responded Kageyama.

"Um," the smaller boy said, "Just give me one second, okay?"

"Okay."

Hinata turned around, whispering something to his friends. They whispered something back at him. Hinata turned back around, opening the door a little wider and blushing at Kageyama.

"My... my friends wanna meet you, is that okay?" he asked hesitantly and Kageyama grinned.

"I'd like to meet them, too."

"See?!" a voice shouted from behind Hinata, "Move out of the way, Hinata!"

Someone jerked the door completely open and there stood the two other friends that were in the picture Hinata sent.

"Hey," the shorter one said, "I don't know if you remember me from a few weeks ago, but I'm Noya."

"Yeah, I remember. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Yamaguchi!" the taller one said and Kageyama smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Kageyama."

Hinata stood in between his friends and Kageyama, glancing between them nervously.

"Alright!" announced Hinata, "Well, you met him. Are you happy?"

The two friends smirked at their friend.

"Aw," Noya said, "We barely even got a chance to talk to him! Don't you want to come inside, Kageyama? We're about to make hot chocolate!"

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi chimed in, "We bought marshmallows and everything!"

"No," Hinata replied through gritted teeth, "We're going now. Right, Kageyama?"

Kageyama blinked down at the boy and then looked at his friends. "U-Uh--"

"Come on! It'll be fun! We can even bake cookies if you want!" Noya pressured. Kageyama merely stumbled over a few words.

Hinata aggressively barked out, "You guys are putting him on the spot!"

"No, we aren't!" Noya said, and the he reached forward to grab Kageyama's hand, which took the taller one aback, "Come on in! I just want to talk--"

Hinata quickly wrapped himself around Kageyama's other arm, pulling him back. He shouted at his friends, "Dammit, leave him alone! I told you that you could say a simple 'hello' and then be done with it, didn't I?!" he looked up at Kageyama and softly apologized, "Kageyama, I'm sorry. My friends are idiots!"

Kageyama was too focused on his heart that had stopped beating when Hinata had hugged closely to his arm. The smaller boy was still clutching onto him, blinking up innocently at the taller boy.

"It's... fine," Kageyama finished. 

"We're going now," Hinata told his friends and then started pulling Kageyama away.

"Uh," Kageyama said back at them as they walked to his truck, "I-It was nice meeting you guys! Let's hang out another time!" This comment seemed to lighten their moods and they smiled at him, waving to the two of them before shutting the door. Hinata let go of Kageyama's arm when they reached his truck.

"Kageyama, I'm sorry," whispered Hinata, "I should have made them wait in another room until we were gone..."

"It's fine."

"I'm so embarrassed!" Hinata cried, looking away, "They always treat me like I'm a little kid..."

"It's really okay," Kageyama reassured but Hinata still looked like he was about to cry.

"It's because I don't really date people, that's why," he explained, "They got excited for me, but... oh, it's so embarrassing!"

"Hinata," Kageyama said softly and he was bold enough to reach up and tuck a piece of hair behind Hinata's ear, a gesture that made the smaller one blush, "It's really fine. I like your friends... and I like you. So please, don't feel embarrassed. They were only looking out for you."

Hinata was a hefty shade of red and he nodded a bit before giving Kageyama a small smile, who smiled back at him. He then reached forward and opened the door to his truck for Hinata, who climbed inside. When they were both buckled up and Kageyama turned on the radio to play softly and then they were on their way.

The two of them didn't talk any more about Hinata's friends the rest of the drive. Instead, they shared more casualties and random facts about themselves. It was hard to believe that they had only just seen each other the night before, less than twenty-four hours ago. It was also hard to believe that this was only their second date, for it felt as though they had already shared many more memories than just that.

When they arrived at the arcade, Kageyama and Hinata walked closely beside one another. It was actually pretty quiet inside for an arcade. It was pretty slow since it was a school day and most kids had school around that time so it was perfect for the two of them.

"What should we do first?" Kageyama asked and Hinata hummed.

"What's your favorite game?" he asked and Kageyama shrugged.

"I haven't been here in a while, but I used to be a pro at the crane machines when I was a kid."

"I'm not very good at games to be honest," admitted Hinata, "But I'll give it a try if that's what you like."

Kageyama smiled down at him, gripping some tokens in his hand. They walked over to a crane machine that had a lot of stuffed animals inside.

"Which one do you like?" asked Kageyama and Hinata peered inside.

"Oh," he said suddenly, "that little stuffed ducky right there is really cute!"

"Okay!" said Kageyama but then he paused and thought a minute. "Hey," he announced a minute later, "How about... we make a little bet?"

"A bet?" asked Hinata, "What exactly is the bet?"

"Well," Kageyama started thoughtfully, "How about... if I can win you that duck... you can give me something in return?"

Hinata smiled a wide smile, "But what could I possibly give you?"

Kageyama winked at him, crossing his arms proudly and confidently as he declared, "If I win you that ducky, then I want a kiss on the cheek."

Blushing furiously, Hinata raised a hand to his cheek as he looked away, smiling and pondering the thought. A mere moment later, Hinata looked back at him and said, "Okay. It's a bet."

Kageyama chuckled loudly, then immediately set to work. Hinata watched him play the machine as he gave try after try, wanting to win the stuffed duck. However, Kageyama was quickly realizing that the game was a lot harder than it looked.

He had managed to win two prizes, but neither of them were the duck. Hinata held onto the other animals as Kageyama continued to put tokens into the machine. He tried to pluck out the stuffed toys beside the duck to loosen it, but the duck would just not budge.

"Dammit!" said Kageyama as he lost for what felt like the billionth time. He was about to reach for more tokens when Hinata said,

"Kageyama, it's okay. You've already won a lot of other prizes."

"But I want that kiss!" Kageyama argued, snapping his head away from Hinata to play the game again. It wasn't even really meant to be flirty, but the comment Kageyama had made still made the younger boy blush harshly.

"Don't worry, Kageyama. I'm sure there'll be plenty of opportunities in the future for you to win m-my kiss..." 

Kageyama looked down at the boy as the claw machine grabbed at nothing for the hundredth time. Kageyama sighed and turned to look at the boy, who was holding a ton of toys, sadly.

"Let's go play something else, okay?" Hinata suggested and Kageyama nodded sadly before angrily looking at the ducky in the machine a final time before the two walked away, off to find another game.

They took turns playing on another game and then even challenged each other on one game in specific. It was a racing game and neither of them were very good at it but it was still fun to play. When they had circled the entire arcade at least once, the two were feeling a little exhausted and decided to rest.

They went to a concession stand in a corner of the arcade and decided they'd share a nice, big pizza with pepperonis on top. Hinata pulled out his card to pay but Kageyama quickly gave the cashier his instead.

"Hey!" Hinata barked, "That's not fair! I promised I'd treat you today!"

"Non sense, it was never in my plan to let you pay."

Hinata looked up at him angrily, "Kageyama, I appreciate and thank you for taking care of me, but if you don't let me pay for something soon then I'm gonna be very upset!"

Kageyama smiled down at the angry boy, stepping a bit closer to him. "Maybe next time."

"No 'maybe'," Hinata snapped, "I'm definitely paying!"

"Alright, alright!"

They took their number and then walked a little bit to find a table for the two of them. They set the number on the edge of the table and waited as they sipped some water they had gotten before finding a place to sit.

"Are you... is this fun for you?" asked Kageyama tentatively and Hinata smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad," Kageyama admitted, "I wasn't sure if this place was too childish for you."

"Of course not! I'll admit that it kind of is for kids, but I haven't been to one of these places in a long time so I'm really glad I got to come... especially with you."

Kageyama flushed a little, smirking silently to himself. Then he questioned, "What are your plans for this evening?"

"I'm not sure," Hinata replied, "I will probably just hang out with my friends."

"It seems like you're always with them," Kageyama commented, "Don't you ever go home?"

Hinata looked away, biting his lip as he mumbled, "I have more fun if I'm not at home..."

Realizing that it might've not been such a good idea to mention home, Kageyama quickly changed the subject by asking, "What do you and your friends normally do for fun?"

"We really like movies," answered Hinata almost immediately, "We go to the movies a lot."

"Really?" Kageyama asked, "I've never seen you in the theater I work at before that day I first met you."

"Oh," Hinata answered shyly, "That's because we don't normally go to that one. There's one that's a bit closer in the opposite direction that we usually spend time at. But that theater was packed that day so we came to the one you work at. And... I'm glad we did." Hinata finished by looking Kageyama directly in the eyes and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Kageyama felt himself go mad every time Hinata did that.

"I'm glad you did, too," agreed Kageyama. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their water and have each other goo-goo eyes.

When their pizza arrived the two of them ate quietly in silence. It was very hot and Hinata let out a small "ow!" when he first took a bite, but other than that it was pretty mediocre. 

"Not as good as I remember," Kageyama chuckled nervously and Hinata laughed a little.

"It's not horrible. I've had worse."

They continued to eat, pointing out random things in the arcade and then playing random games as they ate to pass the time. 

"I spy something... orange."

"Is it the writing on the wall?"

"Nope."

"The little colorful dots on the floor?"

"No."

"That one arcade game over there?"

"That's not it."

"The... crust on the pizza?"

"That's brown!"

"These water cups?"

"Nope!"

"... Is it my hair?"

"Yep."

Hinata giggled cutely, something that made Kageyama's heart swoon. "I can't believe it took me that long to get it!" he laughed, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Okay, okay," Kageyama grinned, "It's your turn to pick something."

"Okay!" Hinata exclaimed, excited, "I spy something... black!"

"Could it be... my hair?"

"Dang it, how'd you know?"

The two of them burst out laughing at the stupidity of their jokes, clutching at their chests and tummies. They were extremely full of pizza, having eaten the entire thing, and were now simply relaxing. Hinata was taking the time to really examine in detail the prizes that Kageyama had won.

"This one is cute!" Hinata said happily, picking up a little stuffed bear. It was pink and had a blue heart on its' belly. Then he scooped up a small flamingo and brushed over the furry part. "So soft."

"You can keep them," Kageyama smiled.

"Oh, of course not! You're the one that won all of them."

"Nah, I'm not really a fan of stuffed toys. They'd look much cuter if they were in your room."

Hinata smiled, "Then... I'll take them." He didn't show it, but he was actually extremely excited about keeping the stuffed animals. He liked to snuggle with them at night but would never admit this to anyone out loud.

The two of them decided to try out a few more games before deciding that they were both too tired to do much of anything else. Kageyama guided Hinata outside where it was, surprisingly, already growing dark.

"Shit, how long were we even there for?"

"Almost four hours... yikes." Hinata smiled warmly and added, "But that was a lot of fun. I don't regret staying that long at all!"

Kageyama smiled at the cute boy beside him, agreeing with him. Hinata hopped into Kageyama's truck and held all of the little stuffed animals on his lap, examining them once again and smiling at his new little treasures. The taller of the two pulled out and began to drive home.

"You can drop me back off at my friend's house if you don't mind," Hinata stated, "I want to spend the night over there again."

Kageyama wanted to ask why he wasn't going home but decided against it. Instead, he hesitantly muttered to the other boy, "You're... welcome at my place any time, too."

Hinata looked at him, puzzled, before giving him a small smile. "Thanks."

As they jumpily drove down the rough freeway, Kageyama and Hinata shared a few careful glances every now and then. The sun was almost completely set and the two were already talking about when they would meet next.

"Actually, I was going to invite you somewhere else," Kageyama told him, "Next week there's going to be a firework show at this convention center or something somewhere downtown. We could... maybe lay out blankets or something in the back of my truck if you're... into that."

Hinata didn't reply right away. Kageyama was suddenly fearful that he had crossed an invisible line.

"Sure," Hinata said, "That sounds like fun."

Kageyama's heart began to pound in his chest. He was never calm around Hinata. He truly liked the boy and his company. He wished that Hinata felt the same way, although sometimes he wondered if Hinata actually did like him or not. Of course, that was just his brain being stupid. He always thought that nobody liked him for no reason at all. A bunch of terrible scenarios popped inside of his head involving Hinata, but he brushed them off. Besides, if Hinata didn't at least like him then he wouldn't have been spending so much time with him or continued to go on dates with him.

"I'm sorry if this date was kind of bland," said Kageyama finally, speaking his mind, "I promise I'll make it up to you next time..."

"Are you kidding?" Hinata announced, astonished, "This was amazing! I'm really excited to show off these prizes to my friends. They'll be super jealous since they don't have anybody to take them on dates." Hinata looked up to Kageyama, smiling wide, "So far I've had nothing but fun when I'm with you, Kageyama." Then he did that fucking hair-behind-the-ear thing again as he innocently, with soft and kind eyes, whispered, "I really like you, Kageyama."

His brain exploding, Kageyama tried not to verbally scream. He wanted to pull over and kiss the smaller boy.

"I feel the same," he agreed quickly, "I'm, like, really into you, Hinata."

Hinata felt his cheeks go hot as he raised a hand to his cheek and felt it warm up. His eyes were hooded and twinkling. Nothing could ruin that day.

As Kageyama pulled up into a driveway that was becoming more and more familiar, the two stepped out of the truck to head up to the porch once again.

"Here we are again," chuckled Kageyama playfully and Hinata giggled.

"I wish our dates would never end," he admitted and Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'll text you the details of the firework thing, okay?" promised the taller boy and Hinata nodded.

"I really did have fun today, Kageyama," repeated Hinata, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again for our next date."

"Yeah," responded the raven-haired boy drunkenly, "I can't wait."

The two sat in silence for another moment before Hinata stepped a little closer to the taller boy. He made a gesture for Kageyama to bend down and the taller boy did so. He felt wet lips plant themselves on his cheek for a moment before they were pulled away. Hinata had kissed his cheek.

"T-That's f-for the-the prizes," Hinata stumbled terribly, feeling shy and nervous and embarrassed. Kageyama's face was a red as a tomato.

"But... I didn't win the ducky!" he reasoned and Hinata giggled cutely.

"Silly, if you wanted a kiss then you could've just asked..."

Kageyama smiled down at him, licking his lips. "Then... may I have another kiss?"

Hinata blushed, nodding his head. Kageyama leaned down and Hinata reached up, grabbing Kageyama's bicep as he closed his eyes and placed another kiss on Kageyama's cheek. This time it was long and lingering and a bit less wet. Kageyama smiled as Hinata pulled away, grinning up at him, flushed.

"I'll see you next week," promised Kageyama softly.

"Yeah," Hinata dreamily replied, clutching his stuffed animals, "I'm already so excited I can't stand it."

The taller boy smiled, sighing softly as he examined the shorter boy in front of him for a final time.

"Good night, Hinata."

Hinata sighed, opening the front door and locking eyes with Kageyama for a final time, waving as he whispered softly,

"Good night, Kageyama."

***

Another week flew by and Kageyama and Hinata were back at it with their third date. They were bouncing down the highway, singing along to some songs as a ton of pillows and blankets jumped in the backseat behind them. Hinata was looking especially ravish-able today, wearing tight blue jeans with cute, white sneakers. His hair was still as messy as ever and he was wearing a white undershirt with a dark green jacket over the top. It was a size two sizes two big for him and it made the hem fall down to mid-thigh. Kageyama thought it was extremely attractive.

He felt incredibly under dressed compared to the boy next to him. He was wearing a simple black jacket over a long-sleeved shirt with jeans. Kageyama had tried once more to style his hair but it flopped over his forehead like it always did.

As Hinata got lost in his own little world of song, Kageyama felt thrilled to know that the other boy was having just as much fun as he was and they hadn't even arrived at their date destination yet. He watched as Hinata tapped his fingers on his knees and flexed them about. Kageyama really wanted to hold his hand.

"So," Hinata asked suddenly, "I haven't seen you in a whole week. Anything new?"

"Not really," responded Kageyama quite honestly, "I've just been working and that's it."

"No incidents or anything?"

"Well I mean, there was one lady that got kind of mad because I handed her her popcorn and she grabbed it and started walking away and then she dropped it. She blamed me for it because the "bag was too buttery." I literally didn't even put any butter in it because she said she didn't want any."

Hinata snorted. "Really? What a moron."

"Right? Anyway, that's really the only thing that made me actually want to punch someone. I mean, I hate work anyway but that was just icing on the cake." Kageyama sighed, "And also my boss is just a jerk. But that's how it goes, of course."

"Yeah..." Hinata trailed, "I used to work at this bakery and the manager there was a total ass. I got in trouble once because I put one pinch more salt than needed in a batch of cookies. Can you believe that?!"

"You bake?" Kageyama asked seriously and Hinata blushed.

"Not as much anymore... I used to be pretty okay at it. But I quit that job a few months ago. I don't work anywhere now."

"You could always come and work with me," suggested Kageyama, smiling. He was half-joking but a part of him wouldn't have minded seeing the other boy nearly every day. "I think I'd like coming in to work if I knew I'd see you all the time."

Hinata felt his heart thump at an incredible rate. "I'll think about it," he whispered, "but I do like the anticipation of seeing you again over a long period of time..."

Kageyama screamed internally. "I like you, Hinata," he admitted without thinking and then felt heat rise in his cheeks and ears when he'd realized what he had just blurted out. Hinata felt as though he might throw up from excitement and relief.

"I-I like you, t-too..." Hinata replied shyly, embarrassed. Kageyama couldn't stop smiling. Neither of them said anything else for the rest of the drive.

When they arrived, the sun had just begun to kiss the edge of the earth. They had little time to set up the mountain of blankets they had brought. Kageyama found a good spot and then the two clambered out of the car.

They put several layers of sleeping bags down first and then added the comfier, softer blankets. Kageyama wanted Hinata to be incredibly comfortable so he basically found every source of comfort or blanket in his house and crammed it into his car. He even found some old foam pads to lay down for extra comfort. Then he outlined the sides with a few less comfortable throw pillows and saved the nice, big ones to lean against the back. He had found an old bean bag chair to use, too, for extra comfort. 

The only problem was that it was absolutely freezing outside. A lot of people around them had chosen to stay inside their cars and blast the heaters for warmth, and by the time that Kageyama and Hinata had finished setting up they were kind of wishing they had done the same. But Kageyama wanted to make the night as romantic as possible, so he grabbed the remainder of the blankets and laid them across the top to cover up with. They were fluffy and soft. The entire outline of the truck looked like a huge, fluffy bed.

"Shit, it's freezing," Kageyama said, "Let's get under the blankets."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Hinata said, teeth chattering. His hands were numb from the cold. They each settled beside each other, diving under mounds of blankets. They sighed a little in relief, but not totally. Their body heat hadn't yet warmed the blankets and it was still really cold.

Biting his lip and feeling nervous, Hinata suddenly asked, "K... Kageyama?"

"Hm?" hummed Kageyama.

"Could I..." Hinata felt his heart pick up, afraid of rejection, "Could I maybe... scoot a little closer to you?" Kageyama's eyes snapped to his and Hinata quickly explained, "B-Because it's so cold and I-I thought maybe our body heat would... um, I don't know, I'm sorry--"

"That's a great idea," interrupted Kageyama, "Yeah, come over here. I don't bite."

Hinata smiled, moving closer toward Kageyama who also inched toward him. The two were now touching shoulders. Hinata almost squealed, feeling his heart pound from touching the person he liked.

They remained silent, feeling their ears go a little numb. Hinata was rubbing his hands over them to try and warm them, but to no avail. His hands were too cold to do anything.

However, he hesitated in asking Kageyama his next question. He was scared of Kageyama rejecting him as well as accidentally crossing a line with the other boy. However, he just couldn't take the cold anymore and so finally Hinata asked,

"Kageyama... can we hold hands?"

It took Kageyama a moment to answer. Hinata thought maybe it was because Kageyama was thinking of a nice way to decline, but really it was because Kageyama's brain had just exploded and words failed him. So instead of speaking, Kageyama turned on his side, facing Hinata, and grabbed both of the boy's hands in his own under the mass of blankets. Hinata turned red in the face.

"Your hands are freezing," Kageyama chuckled. He rubbed them a little with his hands, trying to create friction to warm them. Hinata smiled a little. Kageyama's hands were incredibly warm over his own.

They stayed like that for a while as the sun set completely. There were stars above them and cars all around them, but the two only saw each other. Hinata was feeling incredibly warm by Kageyama's side.

"It should be starting any minute now," Kageyama informed the smaller boy, running his thumbs over the smaller boy's hands.

"I'm excited," Hinata admitted and Kageyama sighed in relief. He wanted that day to be their best date so far.

"I'm really glad that I can do this with you, Hinata," admitted Kageyama, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Smiling softly up at him, Hinata whispered to Kageyama, "I'm so happy being here with you, Kageyama."

In that moment, a loud explosion erupted over head. The two pulled apart, flipping on their backs and laying side-by-side, shoulders touching, as they watched the sky above.

Hundreds of little sparks erupted in a hundred different directions. Pink, orange, then green flashes over both of their faces. Loud hisses and bursts of light and shadows cast above them. It was an incredible sight, especially when bright ones would flash over Hinata's perfect face and Kageyama got to catch sight of it.

Another loud hiss and a 'pop!' and Hinata was left gasping loudly. Kageyama smirked to himself when he heard Hinata whisper, "So pretty."

They watched for a while, listening to the constant bursts and watching in amazement as tons of sparks flew in opposite directions, bursting in the air. Fireworks of all shapes, sizes, and colors flew over them, high up in the night sky. Hinata subconsciously leaned closer to the raven-haired boy beside him.

They remained silent, simply enjoying each other's company and the beautiful view above them. They wished that the night would never end.

A particularly loud and big firework cracked over them and Hinata gently gasped. Kageyama turned his head towards the other boy, watching the view in front of him. He saw the eruptions in the boy's eyes and flashes of color over the boy's cheeks. Kageyama much preferred that sight to the one over head.

The smaller boy was still focused on the world above him, watching in amazement. Kageyama saw his lips twitch up slightly at the corners for a moment and that was enough.

"Hinata," whispered Kageyama softly. He leaned up then, turning on his side and propping himself up with his forearm, looking down at the boy in front of him. He slithered a hand up Hinata's side until he found the boy's neck. Hinata turned his head a little to look at him. Kageyama slid his hand up, resting his hand against the boy's cheek. He thumbed at his jaw, looking down at Hinata.

Slowly, as the rockets in the air continued to explode above them, Kageyama leaned a little closer to him. His heart was beating fast. His mind was blank. Hinata suddenly calmed as their noses brushed a bit, lips extremely close together. Kageyama stopped suddenly, eyes nearly closed as their eyes met. The tip of his nose was brushing the side of Hinata's, lips simply ghosting each other. They stayed like that for a second, merely sucking in the other's breath before Hinata tilted his jaw up just as Kageyama pressed down and then they were kissing.

They closed their eyes and Hinata closed his lips around the boy above him. He raised his left hand to grip at the back of Kageyama's arm, opening his mouth slightly and then closing it again. Kageyama gripped harder at the side of Hinata's head, thumbing around his ear as he cradled his head. Their kiss was soft at first, slow and gentle parting of lips, but it quickly became a bit more heated. Kageyama was pressing harder into Hinata and Hinata was tilting his head so that their kiss would deepen.

Kageyama gripped at his cheek and scratched his fingers in the smaller boy's hair as Hinata reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Their first kiss was slowly transforming into a heated make out session, but neither of them cared. They barely heard the fireworks anymore, too involved with the other to notice the show gently coming to a close. They only heard lips smacking and felt warm hands and gentle lips brushing against their own.

Finally, Kageyama left one final, long and soft kiss upon Hinata's lips before he pulled away. Their noses were still ghosting each other's but neither of them pulled away further than that. Kageyama continued to thumb at Hinata's soft cheek. They were both too starstruck and dazed to say much of anything, merely looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I like you, Hinata," Kageyama whispered dangerously close to the other boy's lips, "I really like you."

Hinata reached a hand up to cup over the one that was gently stroking his face. "I like you a lot, Kageyama."

Kageyama leaned in for a final time to place a single soft kiss on Hinata's lips. Then he pulled away completely, looking up at the stars above.

"Guess we kind of missed the finale," Kageyama noted and Hinata giggled. He sat up so that now the two of them were sitting side-by-side, looking up at a star-filled sky.

"It was worth it," answered Hinata confidently. He was no longer feeling shy. Kageyama smiled softly at him.

"Um," he gulped, "Would you... maybe want to go to my place?" He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "I know it's kind of soon for that, but... I don't want to say goodbye to you just yet." He grinned weakly at Hinata, "We could watch a movie and make popcorn if you want. I promise I'm not gonna try anything!" he added fast and Hinata giggled.

"I know you won't," he smiled, "But... aren't you kind of sick of popcorn?"

Kageyama laughed, "You think I would be! But nah, I still eat it. I get it free when I'm working, too, so that's pretty awesome."

"Then..." Hinata trailed, "Then yeah, let's go."

It took them a lot longer to pack everything into Kageyama's truck than it did to set everything up. Kageyama was trying to do it as quickly as he could, wanting to go home quickly. There was something that was burning in his mind ever since he had kissed Hinata and he wanted to take action as quickly as he could. He wanted to be completely alone with Hinata, a place where the two wouldn't be disturbed by passing cars and people.

When everything had been reloaded into Kageyama's truck, the two set off once again in his vehicle. The two of them were blushing terribly. Kageyama could not get Hinata's lips off of his mind.

They were even better than he had imagined. His mouth was soft, delicate. His bottom lip was plumper than it looked and even softer than what Kageyama thought. He tasted indescribable and the wetness to them turned him on.

Hinata's thought were of the same kind, impure as he imagined kissing Kageyama again. His lips felt rough and thin, hot and tasteless. The way the other boy had moved his mouth on his own made Hinata squirm with delight, suddenly feeling incredibly hot in the cool car. He hadn't known that he had been waiting for Kageyama's kiss for a long time.

Kageyama pulled into a parking garage, opening his window to punch in a dial-in code. The gates in front of his truck opened and he rolled in slowly, taking a turn and driving straight before turning into a random parking spot.

Turning off the car, Kageyama flushed before turning to Hinata, "Um... would you mind waiting here for a minute?"

Confused, Hinata asked why.

"Well... my place might be a little bit of a mess."

Hinata laughed a little. "I don't care about that."

"S-Still... I'd like to clean up a little first."

Hinata smiled, agreeing to wait in the car. Kageyama jumped out and grabbed a load of blankets before making his way toward his apartment door. He unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside, cramming the blankets in a closet by the door and hurriedly rushing into the living room.

He tidied up the cushions on his couch and picked up cups from the coffee table. Kageyama scrambled to organize some papers on the coffee table before running into the kitchen. There was still dirty dishes that he quickly crammed into his dishwasher. He hurriedly wiped crumbs off of the counter tops and re-positioned some dining chairs. He didn't bother tidying up anything else since those were the two places they'd probably go, so Kageyama made his way back outside to his truck.

Opening the door for the smaller boy, Kageyama took the boy's hand to help him out. Hinata was tickled pink. The two of them grabbed the rest of the blankets and pillows and made their way inside, Kageyama grabbing them from the boy and shoving the blankets into the closet and putting the pillows on the couch. 

"I think that's everything," said Kageyama, "But let's go out and check the truck one more time."

When they had deemed that everything was out of the truck, Kageyama locked it and felt his heart hammer. He was incredibly nervous in front of Hinata. Hinata, who was cute and small and fun and who's cheeks were currently a rosy pink. Kageyama wanted to kiss him again. He reached forward and grabbed Hinata's hand without asking before leading him back up to the porch outside of his apartment. He hesitated before going in, stopping Hinata, who seemed puzzled. Gently, Kageyama turned to the smaller orange-haired boy.

"Hinata," he called softly and Hinata honestly loved it when he said his name so gently. "Um, listen..." Kageyama took a few short breaths, "I... I like you a lot. I know I said it before but... I've never met anyone like you. You're cool and fun and... and I would hate it if you suddenly stopped talking to me."

"I won't," Hinata replied instantly, "I really like you, Kageyama."

Kageyama grinned down at him, giving his hand a squeeze as they stared at each other, breathing heavy in the cold night air.

"Well," Kageyama started again, "I... Okay, I completely understand if you say no, okay? Like, I totally understand. But, uh--" he gulped, "I-I don't want to, you know, find someone else, so..." the words felt stuck in his throat. But Kageyama said them anyway. "So... would you maybe want to... date me officially?"

Hinata didn't answer, only blinked up at the raven-haired man in front of him. Feeling stupid and uncool, Kageyama added, "What I mean is... would you be my boyfriend, Hinata?"

The shorter one still did not answer. Kageyama wanted to slap himself. He had possibly just screwed up one of the best relationships he had ever had. Sure, Hinata said he liked him, but what if he had meant only as a friend? Kageyama hadn't even considered this, too focused on his own feelings to think about Hinata's. He felt incredibly dumb in that moment and he tried to fix it by saying,

"I-I mean, um, yeah, I'm probably moving too fast, right? Sorry, that was just-- I just--"

"Yes."

"I'm just an idiot, s-so I--wait... what?"

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend."

Kageyama stared down crazily at the boy in front of him. "You will?"

"Yes, I will."

"You know what that means, right? You can't date anyone else?"

"I know that, stupid."

"And, like... I'll probably get jealous around you because, well, you'd be mine."

"I'll gladly take that."

"But you also still have to go on dates with me. You know that, right?"

Hinata laughed. "Isn't that what dating means?"

"But that means I'd also be your boyfriend. You know? Like, if someone were to flirt with you or ask you out you'd have to be like, 'oh, sorry, I have a boyfriend'?"

Hinata giggled again. "Kageyama, I already know that."

"Wait, you for real don't mind that? You don't mind being my boyfriend? Or having me as your boyfriend?"

Hinata leaned up, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. He smiled widely as he stared up at the blue-eyed boy. "Kageyama," he whispered, "I really like you. I want to date you. I want you as my boyfriend and just you."

Kageyama smirked, relaxing. He reached down and slithered his hands around Hinata's waist.

"Then... that also means that I can kiss you whenever I want, right?"

Hinata flushed a little, scooting closer to him. "Of course."

"Because I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"Then do it."

Kageyama didn't need to be told a second time. He gently leaned down and pushed his lips against Hinata's again, holding his mouth with his own. He parted his lips a little, eyes closed as he softly kissed his date. His boyfriend.

He pulled at Hinata's bottom lip, sucking it between his lips for a moment before reaching back in to kiss Hinata fully again. The other boy groaned very quietly and tilted his head, parting his lips to catch Kageyama's again. It was a very sweet, gentle kiss between the two of them. Neither of them wanted it to end.

However, it eventually did when Kageyama gave him a final peck and pulled away, rubbing up and down Hinata's back softly. They stood like that for a moment, smiling at each other.

"It's really cold," Kageyama whispered to his boyfriend, "We should probably go inside."

Hinata giggled quietly. "Yeah, good idea."

Kageyama pulled away, grabbing Hinata by the hand and pulling him into his home. He gave Hinata a small tour of the living room before showing him to his movie collection and telling him to pick one while he went into the other room to make popcorn.

However, Hinata's mind was in a completely other place. He immediately pulled out his phone, internally screaming.

To: Yamaguchi, Noya

GUYS OMGOGM 

He sent a message to his two best friends, trying not to feint on Kageyama's floor.

From: Noya

WHAT

From: Yamaguchi

What's up??????

Hinata grinned widely, biting his lip as he furiously typed out a reply.

To: Yamaguchi, Noya

HE JUST ASKED ME TO B HIS BF IM GONNA FEINT

Hinata heard a sound in the other room and quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket, examining the movies. He grabbed one at random, a horror film of course, before quickly pulling his phone out again when he realized he was still alone. His two friends answered almost instantly.

From: Noya

HOLY SHIT FOR REAL

From: Yamaguchi

DID YOU SAY YES

To: Yamaguchi, Noya

UM DUH I SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS I HAVE A BF, IS THIS REAL, AM I DREAMING

From: Noya

duDE CONGRATZ CAN I COME TO THE WEDDING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!

From: Yamaguchi

HINATA HAS A BF HINATA HAS A BF HINATA HAS A BF

To: Yamaguchi, Noya

GUYS I HAVE A MOTHERFUCKIN BOYFRIEND AND HE HOT AS SHIT?!?!?!

From: Yamaguchi

I'm so proud of u, my lil hinata is growing up :(

Hinata didn't respond because in that moment his boyfriend walked back in the room. He turned to face Kageyama, smiling. The taller of the two had popcorn and two cans of soda in his hand.

"Oh, good choice," commented Kageyama, smiling. Hinata twirled a little, biting his lip. The two of them made their way to the couch after Kageyama popped in the movie. Kageyama played it and instantly wrapped an arm around his smaller boyfriend, who cuddled into Kageyama's side. He turned to him, smiling as the other grinned down at him. Hinata leaned up and kissed Kageyama softly again before pulling away. Nothing could ruin that glorious moment as the two of them spent several minutes simply observing the other.

"You're pretty," said Kageyama suddenly and Hinata blushed. He did that a lot around Kageyama.

"I like you."

Kageyama smirked, kissing Hinata's cheek. The two of them faced forward again and Kageyama snuggled his boyfriend closer into his side. The dynamic duo were too focused on the movie and each other to feel Hinata's phone vibrate in his pocket.

From: Noya

wait a minute, how did u get a boyfriend before me


End file.
